


永远的四月

by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123
Summary: 他确实是颓废的，但是——希望是他的底线，所以希望与颓废永远是并存的。他不可能失去希望的，况且还有Duff。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	永远的四月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziran96117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/gifts).



我醒了。Izzy 这么想着。但他没有睁开眼睛，只是蜷缩在被子里，太阳面无表情地把阳光洒在他紧闭着的眼皮上。他不想睁开眼睛，睁开眼睛就意味着他又要面对烦人的一天了。  
他思考了一下在被子里待上一整天的选择，但旋即又想到这样会让他在晚上的时候头疼欲裂。Izzy真的烦透了一个人忍着头疼躲在小公寓里，所以他还是挣扎着从被子里坐了起来，胡乱地套上衣服，抹抹头就站了起来。  
呃，阳光他妈的好极了。Izzy这么想着，他觉得应该出去走走。于是他坚定地拉开门，并在此之前提醒自己应该把钥匙塞进兜里。他在把钥匙带上和撬门锁之间选择了一下，觉得还是前者更现实，于是他伸长胳膊把把钥匙抓过来扔进裤兜，踏出了狭窄的门槛。  
谁能想到他和Axl住一条街呢？反正他本人是难以想象。神都知道在洛杉矶租房子有多难，甚至每一个街角都能挤进去几个年轻人，洛杉矶那么大，他和Axl偏偏就都找到了房东，还在同一条街上？他摇摇头，迈过一片灌木丛。Axl，哼，他的好朋友，就是个彻头彻尾的傻蛋，Izzy没见过像他那么偏执的人，姑娘们，小伙子们，保安们，路人们，纵使是在洛杉矶，这些人仍然被他惊吓过。Izzy觉得他可能是唯一一个会在Axl歇斯底里地边哭边笑时还面无表情的人了，这可真厉害，Izzy自己都要夸奖自己了。  
他向Axl的房子走去。Izzy真的在读哲学书，也真的在写东西，他甚至会把其中的一些寄给报社，然后早有预料地石沉大海。不过他不在乎，他又不靠那一点可怜的稿费生活，说实话哪个搞摇滚的人这么文绉绉的啊，恐怕只有皇后乐队了吧。Izzy那样想着。他会弹弹他的吉他，随便找个人合奏一曲，就在那些挤满青年人的酒吧里，唱几首歌，让声音从他的声带里渗出来，钱就那样渗进了他的钱包里。天哪，天哪，多么棒的生意。  
他砸着Axl的门，然后如他所愿的，没有人回答。Izzy都要笑出来了，因为他总算不用见到一个乱七八糟的Axl，不然他还得耐心地给他脸上来一拳，像猪妈妈那样把他扔到床上，跟他说，宝宝安心的睡吧，再关上门离开。他快速地离开了那扇门，生怕们门又突然开了，然后向交叉的街道走去。  
那条街上有很多餐馆，Izzy随便找了一家就推开了玻璃门。他自认为自己在旅居洛杉矶的年轻人里全是比较理智的，因为他不太愿意让自己，呃，完全失控，所以他总还是能清醒地回到自己的公寓里，这大概也就是他家的锁上只有撬痕没有划痕的重要原因，好吧，那只是因为他没带钥匙，但那不重要，因为今天他带了。多么令人激动啊，Izzy讽刺地想。  
现在是四月。Izzy在几天前刚刚经历了自己的23岁生日。Axl在当天早晨咚咚地敲响了Izzy家的门，假惺惺地送上了一句祝福，Izzy花了五秒钟的时间搞清事态，然后微笑着把门摔在了Axl看上去恼怒又难过的脸上。不过为了庆祝，他破天荒的奢侈了一把，买了张车票去了趟拉斯维加斯，在那里又搞到了不少钱，喝了不少酒，饶有兴致地在街上转了转，又高兴地回到了洛杉矶。天哪，听上去真健康，一个健康的生日，Izzy想着，那与我无关，他也的确在生日那天晚上搞了点东西，但量还没大到让他神志不清。这主要怪罪于他没找到伙伴。Axl就别提了，那家伙一看到那些玩意儿就要和他打架，他才懒得应付。  
不过四月真的有够干燥的。即使身处洛杉矶，Izzy依然有这种感觉，不过这里要暖和一些，起码他老家的四月可要冷的多，海滨城市就是他妈的宜人，Izzy总是喜欢这种地方。  
他边想着，边朝吧台走过去。他看到了一个非常高的影子在吧台右侧，其实一开始他以为那是一把倒立的拖布还是什么，但他后来觉得那是一个人。在看清之后，他只是觉得这个人好高，比他还要高半头，等他转过身来，Izzy想着，哇喔，她可真他妈漂亮，旋即他听到了她清脆的声音：“呃，威士忌？”  
好吧，是他，不是她。Izzy兴致高涨地想。他不计划收回他说他真漂亮这句话，因为这无疑是真的。Izzy懒得想什么词汇去描述了，看到的直接重击了他可怜的大脑。他紧跟在他后面，努力地试图让他的金发的发梢能在他黑色的头顶上停留一会儿。Izzy感觉有什么在嘲笑他，他在心底里辩解着：你懂什么，这是第一次肢体接触！  
他理所当然地坐在了他旁边。他看着眼前的一盘食物，开心地吃起来，当然他还在听旁边的人在和他的朋友说话。  
“是的，是的，我老家那边一年都他妈的下雨，这儿就干燥的多，而且更暖和。”哇喔，Izzy想着，这简直和我志同道合，我俩已经是好朋友了。他低头笑笑，继续扒拉着盘子。不知道为什么，Izzy并不着急着和他说什么，因为他觉得他会再遇见他的，不知道是因为他一直以来的好运气还是直觉什么的，就像Izzy一直觉得在某些时候，运气这玩意儿管的可真他妈多。  
他思考了一下要不要回家，因为他在咽下最后一口菜的时候想起来今天晚上他要去俱乐部演出。最后他决定还是先回去，搞点东西，或者写点东西。救命，他又在回家的路上听到了Axl的尖叫声，他打心眼儿地心疼那个姑娘，然后毫不在意地步行回了家。

好吧，Izzy想着，他背起吉他，开始向俱乐部出发。今天下午他什么也没干，在被子里躲了几个小时，脑子里全是那头金发和哲学杂志边框上的黑白花纹。最后他放弃了，夕阳还没落山就离开了那栋小公寓。洛杉矶令人振奋的夜生活已经初见端倪。Izzy兴高采烈地向那条街道晃去，一路上哼着小调。  
但是当他推开门的时候，他着实被呛了一口。我操，他在心底里骂到，直觉真的这么准吗？他又看到他了。他背着一把——呃，好像是贝斯？Izzy小心地走过去， 他看到了一个也是金色头发但是要偏低一些的男孩儿，还有一个顶着一头黑卷发的。他们看上去也像是来演出的，只不过还没找到合适的伴儿。  
Izzy没有阻拦自己冲上去搭讪的意愿。“呃，嗨，你们也要表演一点……音乐吗？”高个儿挑起眉：“嗯，是的，怎么了吗？”Izzy高兴地说：“那真是太好了，我也是，你们缺什么？”那个黑头发地男孩儿回答说他们没有主唱，Izzy立刻说他可以唱歌，完全忽视了他们朝他背着的吉他投去的疑惑的目光。Izzy伸出手，于是他和他们三个一一握了手，然后他知道了他叫duff。  
可真是太他妈顺利了，Izzy在台上吹口哨的时候想。他如此碰巧的再一次见到了duff，他甚至还被允许了和他同台演出！Izzy真觉得自己追谁都没这么顺利过。他眼神一直在朝斜后方瞟，看着duff在昏暗灯光下闪着光的头发，汗湿的皮肤，灵巧的手，我的天哪，Izzy在内心尖叫着，他可真是太美了。  
Izzy走在回家路上时的心情已经不能用兴高采烈形容了。此时已经接近凌晨两点，他在演出之后和那三个男孩儿喝了好一会儿酒，他们已经有一些熟悉了。当duff问他要不要留下电话号码方便联系的时候，他已经想到了自己对于电话嘟嘟声的厌恶，但是当然，他当然欣然应允。于是他手握着他的电话号码，天哪，还是他主动提出要留的，Izzy从未感觉这么幸运过。Izzy知道自己看上去挺冷酷的，可是这不妨碍他的内心中还有一个热衷于为美人尖叫的智障，Izzy想，有的时候这样还挺好的。  
于是duff就在Izzy的梦里待了一整晚。当他醒来确定duff并不在他身边的时候他已经要濒临崩溃了，那哥们看上去就挺好相处的，起码在他见过的人里真不算刻薄的，Izzy觉得自己绝对能和他成为好朋友，虽然他实际上更想睡他。所以当Axl又一次叫嚣着要组乐队的时候，Izzy毫不犹豫地拨打了那串号码。他已经想好了，虽然Axl是他见过最讨厌的人，但是论唱歌Izzy还是佩服他的，所以如果要组乐队，他还是得拉上他。但如果Axl要是对duff或者他的伙伴们有什么意见，他就要给他一拳把他放倒然后告诉他们Axl同意了。无论如何，这庄事都必须得成。  
但幸运的是，Izzy想象的场景并没有发生。Axl看上去还是挺冷静的，他们三个也没有什么异议，Izzy猜测是他们还没有发现Axl的真面目，于是他祈祷他们不会在Axl发完疯之后骂骂咧咧地离开。  
他们甚至还搬进了一栋大一些的房子。主意是Izzy提出来的，听上去合情合理，因为这样的确更节省资金，但只有他自己知道他只是想尽快泡到duff，并且他怀疑duff已经看出来了，只是没有说。Slash，那个黑头发的，从他妈妈那里搞到了一些钱，甚至duff也从西雅图，弄回了一些资金和预定演出，Steven甚至把自己的鼓都搞了进来。他们总算是都搬进来了，Izzy心满意足，完全不想理睬Axl的洁癖还是别的什么。如果他要发疯就随便吧，谁都不是他妈妈。  
于是他们一起演出，一起喝酒，一起嗑药（避开Axl），izzy渗透式的赚钱方法变成了他们五个人一起使用，但这无疑是成功的，因为他们确实赚了不少。他们甚至凑在一起亲嘴，什么都黏黏糊糊的，Izzy开始疑惑了，为什么突然这里不那么干燥了？究竟发生了什么改变？所以当他扯着duff的领子把他拽进酒吧的洗手间时发现他们两个身上都被汗水浸湿了的时候，他贴着duff的嘴唇抱怨说四月份太潮湿了，但其实这就是一句抱怨的话，因为鬼都知道洛杉矶的四月干燥无比。所以duff也贴着他的嘴唇轻声说说什么哪，我最喜欢四月了。  
所以当Izzy和duff带着皮肤上的潮红一起从狭窄的厕所里挤出来时，Izzy看到Axl，Steven和slash正凑在一起喝酒。好吧，他又抬头看了duff 一眼，发现他又那样微笑着。虽然我最喜欢duff，但我们永远都他妈不会分开的，我们总会做出来点什么的，Izzy这么想。

**Author's Note:**

> 又名izsdl眼中的美丽世界。


End file.
